Final Fantasy VII: Armageddon
by vincent214
Summary: My first fanfiction, which takes place 7 years after Final Fantasy VII. After having disturbing prophetic dreams, Vincent seeks help in someone he knows is also seeing things. But, this adventure leads him down a path upon which he must face a new enemy
1. Chapter 1

Final Fantasy VII: Armageddon

Chapter 1

_Disclaimer- If I owned Final Fantasy VII, I'd be sleeping in a pool of money. Considering that I retire to a small bunk at night, I suppose that all characters, areas, spells, signature attacks, and most of the weapons and magical objects such as the Buster Sword and Materia are copyrighted by Square-Enix._

_Author's Note- Hello, I'm vincent214. This is my first fanfic. Just a note, this takes place 5 years after Advent Children... which means 7 years after the game._

"JENOVA!"

Vincent screamed as he awoke. Since the second coming of Sephiroth, Vincent had been haunted with nightmares of matters that were long since done with. Jenova, Sephiroth, things that Cloud, and he himself, had conquered in the past.

Vincent walked out into the now busy and bustling streets of Midgar. Ever since geostigma had stopped running rampant, destroying people by the minute, Midgar was much more of a pleasant place, and a much better place to live. Vincent hid there in dark places, still haunted by his nightmares.

Vincent, on this day, decided that there must be a way to stop these nightmares.

"Cloud..." he thought. "Cloud has felt Jenova in himself... has defeated Sephiroth more than once... these things... that continue to haunt me... he must know how they are dealt with."

Vincent continued down the streets. He was travelling towards the church in which Cloud lived.

Vincent reached the church, but when he went to put his hand on the door to open it... a vision flashed in front of him. In an instant, in a flash, he saw Jenova, Sephiroth, the silver-haired men, and all the children infected with Geostigma, and then... finally... he saw Cloud... a Cloud he never knew.

Vincent recognized the eyes of this Cloud he saw to be identical to Sephiroth's. These emerald-green snake-like eyes were common in those of SOLDIER, those experimented upon by Professor Hojo.

Vincent suddenly pushed the door open, and the visions stopped.

He walked in, and Cloud was nowhere to be found. It was a shock. He even left his shiny new build-it-yourself sword behind! Ever since he defeated Sephiroth for the second time, he never left home without that blade. Something was wrong.

Vincent was a smart guy, he knew at least what _wasn't _happening. He knew that Cloud had not been adbucted. Nobody could conquer Cloud. Not even he could. But what _was _happening is a different story. Vincent just could not figure out what was happening!

Vincent decided while he waited he might as well check out Cloud's stock. Just to make sure he isn't hiding something.

Vincent looked in a small desk. There was nothing in it but a few pens, some old photographs, and some blank paper. Vincent looked in a trunk. There was some materia left over in there that Yuffie had found, but nothing else. He continued to look around every little corner of the church. Something was funny, and Cloud may have left some evidence behind. He then turned to the desk again. He opened it up, and picked up one of the papers. Vincent couldn't really tell, but there was something written on that paper, in very small letters. Vincent looked as hard as he could, and considering that prophyric hemophiliacs such as himself have very good eyesight, he could make out the word "Cure."

"Cure?... What does that have to do with anything? He means the spell, Cure? We used that all the time... I bet there's a materia for it in the trunk."

Vincent got up, went to the trunk, and sure enough, he obtained a materia for Cure. He equipped it to his shotgun and chuckled.

Vincent had not fired a shot from that baby in years. Vincent then pondered, "He won't mind, will he? Just one shot at the little box! For practice! After all, he wouldn't want me to get rusty!"

So, Vincent removed all of Cloud's personal effects from the box, and moved as far away from it as he could. He quickly turned and shot the box. He hit it... but it didn't budge. The box merely opened... and then something happened. A small book rose from the bottom of the box. A dusty book, that looked really old. Pages torn at the edges, some of the pages looked wet or burned, a generally old book.

Vincent ran towards it. This was very interesting to him. Perhaps another clue to why Cloud was gone.

Vincent opened the book, and on the first page it said "Cloud Strife Diary, Entry 1."

A diary. A very good way to get information. Vincent began reading entry 1. He read, "Tomorrow I will leave Nibelhiem for the first time in my life. I'm going to work for the Shin-Ra company and become a first-class SOLDIER some day, like Sephiroth!"

Vincent sighed at the irony of this entry, but groaned and said, "This is much too early."

Vincent rapidly turned pages he caught small familiar words in the entries, but quickly identified them as earlier events. It wasn't until much later in the diary where he came across some very interesting things.

He read, "I was afraid things would always be for the worse now, that my life would be constant turmoil, and I would die in constant pain. But things are better now. Sephiroth is gone forever, and geostigma is no more. I know now that sins can truly be forgiven. Aeris and Zack, they forgive me, and that's all I'll ever need."

Vincent sighed and turned the pages. After he turned a few pages he read, "In my dreams I now hear dark prophetic omens. Some of the signs have already appeared. If the world is to truly be safe, I must act on this immediately."

Vincent was now so excited he couldn't stop reading. Cloud was up to something, and he knew it.

He continued to the next entry, "As I am now, I cannot stop the coming catastrophe. There is a storm brewing in the center of the earth, and right now, nothing comes to mind on how to stop this chaos. I will continue listening to the omens in order to find more."

Next Entry, "I now have but one choice. I must complete the ritual of the reunion and merge with Mother. Only then will I have the power to assure his ressurection. He is the only one who can stop this now. I will fight with the sword I recieved from Zack long ago, and once again we will fight side by side as brothers."

Vincent immediately threw the book to the ground, and ran out of the city in a mad search for Cloud.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Final Fantasy VII: Armageddon

Chapter 2

_Disclaimer- Final Fantasy VII in all it's form and splendor, and all things related to Final Fantasy VII are copyrighted by Square-Enix._

"No... this can't be Cloud who wrote this... I can't believe that... no. He would never make an alliance with Jenova." Vincent thought... or tried to think.

Vincent ran towards the 7th Heaven Bar. He knew that if anyone knew where Cloud's sword was, with the exception of Cloud himself, it would have to be Tifa. It was the best plan for the moment. It would be worthless to search the whole world for him. By that point, Cloud's plan would already have been activated.

Also, as he ran down the streets, Vincent decided not to tell Tifa what Cloud is doing, by any circumstances. Tifa's feelings for Cloud could cause her to make quick, senselss decisions, and it would put her in danger. Vincent couldn't put his friend in danger, even if it meant lying.

Vincent burst into the bar to find Tifa, Marlene, and Barret, who was visiting his daughter.

Vincent ran towards the bar, exhausted. He sat down on a stool next to Barret. Due to his prophyric hemophilia, he was unable to perspirate, but people got the idea. He was out of energy.

Barret patted him on the back and said, "Hey, man! You okay?"

Vincent put raised his hand in affirmation. He tried to start speaking, but he was too exhausted. He then took a deep breath and said, interrupted by constant panting, "Do any of you know where Cloud went?"

Tifa shurgged, and Barret said, "Nah, haven't seen Cloud in a while. A few weeks ago I saw him get on that bike of his and drive out."

Tifa replied, "And if he'd just come back from a long trip, this would be the first place he'd come. He's not... back yet."

Vincent widened his eyes in fright. If Cloud had been gone for weeks, that would give him enough time to do so many things. Not only regain his old blade, but use it to wreak havoc!

It was difficult for Vincent to think of Cloud in this way. Vincent thought, "No... Cloud would NEVER do something like this... but then again... they said that Sephiroth could never have become a bad person... he could never have burned Nibelhiem... he could never have killed his friend's father... he could never have turned on Zack and Cloud. It's all Jenova! It's all HER fault things ended up this way!"

Vincent clunched his fist and left the bar immediately. Tifa and Barret, concerned, ran out after him.

Vincent lept into the air before they knew it. He was already flying away when they exited the building. They had no choice but to look on. They couldn't chase him just out of curiousity. They decided to leave him be.

Vincent landed near the Shin-Ra monument, just recently rebuilt. He decided it would be useless to search for Cloud. He could be anywhere right now. So, he decided he would hide in the shadows until he could sense Cloud's presence.

But there was no wait... he felt him... faintly... and then, it began to grow. Vincent heard a great noise behind him. The sound of a motorcycle. Fenrir. Cloud had returned to Midgar.

Cloud stopped short. His sword was covered in tape, most likely because in it's current state, it was cracked and worn, and it would fall apart had it seen more action. But there was something strange about him.

"Hmmm... at least he steals from the best." Vincent muttered jokingly, noticing that Cloud's clothing had changed in style to more similar to his own.

Cloud rose from his motorcycle, and began to walk, sword in hand. He walked down the road, people staring at him. What was it? Vincent knew there was something different about Cloud, but he couldn't quite get a specific look. There was his clothing, which were much more frightening... but there was something else. Something physical.

Vincent started following Cloud. Cloud seemed not to notice him.

Cloud kept going down streets, seeming to have no destination. He walked and walked, until he came across a dead end in an alley. He took a deep breath and said, "Vincent."

Vincent felt embarrased. Cloud had known he was there the whole time.

Cloud turned towards him and said, "Vincent... the rest in not for you to see... return to your home, wherever that may be. Don't get in the way of my duty."

"What duty, Cloud? I read your diary, you know! I know what you plan to do, and I will not just stand here and let you do it! Even if you are my friend, and a hero who saved us more than once, if you turn away from us now, you're no better than Sephiroth!", Vincent yelled.

"Sephiroth acted for selfish reasons. His intentions were to become a god himself. My intentions are far different. My intentions will help the world altogether. Now, you must stop follwing me. You cannot possibly comprehed with the minimal information in that diary what I truly plan to do."

"Then what is your intent?"

"There is no need for me to explain it. All of my intentions will become real... soon. Very soon. You must wait, Vincent."

"I said I will not wait around and wait for you to do this! You're going to merge with Jenova, and her power is too much for you! You can't beat her once you've merged with her! She will have complete control over you, and use you to destroy the world! You know that, Cloud! Why are you doing this?"

"Hmph. You really have no idea what's going on, Vincent. Go home and stop pretending like you understand the situation."

Vincent immediately brandished the "Death Penalty", his most deadly firearm. Cloud gasped, and then yelled, "Why are you yelling at ME? You're the one who's acting irrationally! I asked you to go home, and not get involved, and you overreact and pull a gun on me!"

Vincent rose his gun higher, so that it alligned with Cloud's head.

Cloud chuckled and said, "No, Vincent! You wouldn't shoot me. I've saved you more than once... I beat Sephiroth, remember? If it weren't for me, you'd be dead."

Vincent wanted to shoot, but he couldn't. Cloud was right. He was a hero.

Vincent put the gun away, and walked home.


	3. Chapter 3

Final Fantasy VII: Armageddon

Chapter 3

_Disclaimer- Final Fantasy VII, anything that involves Final Fantasy for that matter, is copyrighted by Square-Enix._

_Author's Note- Don't worry! You didn't miss anything! It didn't skip ahead, the point of view changed! All the while, you have no idea what Vincent is up to, but this is more important! PLUS- VERY IMPORTANT- This section contains spoilers from Advent Children. Do not read unless you've seen the movie or just plain don't care._

There was a knocking on the door to the secret room. "Huh? Nobody knows about us here! Who could that be?" Reno yelled.

"Don't open it the door! It might be..." Rufus said, interrupted by Reno who yelled, "But what if it's Rude? We can't just leave him!"

Rufus replied, "It is for percautionary reasons only. Go to the other room and call Rude. If it is him, he'll say."

Reno left, and all the while, the knocking continued. Every time the knocks came, it was the same knock. The same calm, slow, patient knock. Rufus waited, while the door knocking drove him mad with fear. Who was it? Someone who had come to kill him?

He didn't have time to ponder. Reno returned and said, "Rude's still with Elena on that... special assignment. That's not him." and Rufus interrupted, "And Tseng is lower than we are. He couldn't have gotten out without us seeing."

There was a pause. Reno waited for Rufus to continue. Reno was afraid, though he'd never admit it. With his cool attitude, he managed to keep a strong image and a calm composure, while hiding his true feelings, which he was really good at. Of course, the only feeling he couldn't hide was anger. This was not anger, this was pure fear.

Rufus suddenly said, "We have to go to the shield room. Call the rest up here and tell them to guard these doors."

Reno didn't want anything but to comply with that. He helped Rufus down to the shield room, a room only accessible by Rufus' voice command and cornea scan. Whoever was at the door could NEVER get through there.

Suddenly, an entire legion of Shin-Ra grunts armed with firearms and swords appeared from the other rooms and swarmed the front room. Instead of knocking, they heard silence. They waited in silence and fear.

All of a sudden, the door exploded before them. A familiar figure stood outside of it. Cloud Strife had come to attack them?

Cloud was not recognized in his new outfit and was fired upon immediately. He quickly blocked all the bullets and lept into the air. He smashed his sword into the ground and created a shock wave, sending those near him flying towards the walls. He pulled the sword from the ground, dodging thousands of bullets in the process, and swung, smashing in the heads of many soldiers around him. He turned around and slashed again, making short work of even more soldiers.

The fear rose in the room. Nobody could stand up against Cloud, no matter thier numbers.

Cloud jumped into the air and sliced one of them in half, and afterwards, threw one of half of the body off the sword at the rest of the soldiers. While they were distracted he floated up and dove towards the remaining Shin-Ra grunts. He swung and used his limit-break attack, Blade Beam, wiping out many of them.

And now, there was only one left. He picked him up by the neck and said, "Those who oppose him..." and then, his voice deepened to a more low, almost undead tone, and he continued, "...shall die."

He stuck his sword into the grunt, and pulled up, or more simply, he performed Climhazzard, his limit-break attack.

He said in his original voice, "You did pretty well. This is going perfectly." Then, in his deeper voice, he said, "Yes... I hate to admit it, but you did well to."

"Enough chit-chat, brother. We should get to Rufus."

"Are you sure he'd be stupid enough to hide Mother again?"

"Have you not seen it, brother?"

"Visions can be deceiving."

"True, but Rufus has always been the type to take matters into his own hands. He's naive enough to think that Shin-Ra has the power to protect her... to make sure people like you don't get to her."

"People like me? You're in this as well."

"Only because this must be done to save the world."

"Indeed."

Cloud stopped talking to himself and continued down to the bottom floor. This is where Rufus and the others were, he knew it.

When he got there, he noticed that the walls were many layers of bulletproof glass, with thick steel layers on the inside. The wall must have been 5 feet thick. "While my sword is about 6 feet long... what do you think, brother?"

"This is all you, Cloud."

Cloud chucked, readied his blade, and stabbed into the wall. The blade almost couldn't make it through, but it managed to bash it's way to the other side, and pulled the sword out. There wasn't anything more he could do with it.

Except, Rufus hadn't taken into account how excellent and precise Cloud was. The wall simply shattered from the one blow Cloud gave to it. Cloud rose his hand, and used a wind spell to hurl the shards of steel and glass at the turks.

They took cover, and weren't hurt.

Reno got up and began to attack Cloud. Cloud, put his hand on Reno's shoulder and gave him a good shove. Reno smashed into the wall and was incapacitated.

Cloud's deep voice said to Rufus, "I thought you should learn from mistakes, Mr. President. Not make the same mistake again." He put his hand around his neck, and picked Rufus up from his wheelchair. "Where's Mother?"

"Cloud? What are you doing, why?" Rufus tried to yell, whilst being strangled. Cloud's deep voice continued, "I'm not Cloud, old fool. Now tell me! Where's Mother!"

Rufus yelled, "You won't kill me! I'm the only one who knows where she is!"

"So you admit it! You DO know!"

"Damn!"

"Where's Mother?"

"NO!"

"Where's Mother!"

"NEVER!"

"WHERE IS MOTHER!"

He just didn't even wait for an answer. He threw Rufus onto the ground. He brandished his blade and pointed to Rufus' face. Cloud's normal voice yelled, "Hey! That's mine!" and the deep voice replied, "I'm borrowing it for a second. I told you to leave interrogation to _me_, brother!"

Cloud kicked Rufus repeatedly, saying repeatedly, almost like a chant, "Where's Mother?"

Eventually he got tired and kicked him really hard, sending him flying to the sharp-glass covered wall. Cloud started walking towards the door, and Rufus, in a stifled yell, said, "What are you doing? Don't you need to know Mother's location?"

The deep voice said, "We can always get it out of Rude & Elena. You told them, right? Elena's pretty delicate. She'll probably tell us in a heartbeat. She _is_ the one hiding it, after all. She could give us more exact directions."

"We? Us?"

Cloud turned his head to face Rufus. They gaze into eachother's eyes... And as he notices the snake-like features in Cloud's eyes, now emerald green, Rufus gasped and yelled, "Those eyes... it can't be! It can't be!"

"Lay here and stay out of our way. We'll be helping you in the end."

"What? What do you mean?"

Cloud had already left before he had a chance to answer.

Rufus, half-concious, muttered, "No... it can't be... he's... no... how can it be... Se..."

Rufus finally passed out.

_Wow! Every chapter get's longer! Stay tuned for more chapters!_


End file.
